The Baby In The House
by Oneturtledove
Summary: Sometimes a tiny life makes all the sense in the world.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Good thing because if they were, the show would SUCK.

Spoilers: Up through The Baby In The Bough

A/N: Popped into my head. Died on the page. I did CPR to get it off my computer. The End.

* * *

"Okay. We'll see you in the morning then. Yeah, we'll be there."

Booth hung up the phone and looked over at Brennan who was standing at the window with Andy, looking out over the city. He had his head on her shoulder and looked totally comfortable. Booth couldn't help but smile as he noticed Brennan swaying slightly, lulling Andy to sleep.

"The Grants will be here in the morning," he said, standing up from the couch and crossing the room to join her. She nodded and rested her cheek against Andy's head.

"You okay, Bones?"

"I'm just tired."

"Let's get this guy a bottle and we'll put him to bed, okay?"

"Alright."

She followed him into the kitchen and watched as he mixed some formula and warm water then handed her the bottle. She took it from him and went into her bedroom, sitting down in the chair and offering Andy the bottle. He took it happily, one of his hands reaching up to play with her hair. She smiled and took his hand in her free one, leaving small kisses on his fingers. Booth watched them from the doorway, emotions speeding through him like a Mack Truck. He'd missed this kind of thing when Parker was a baby. The quiet, intimate moments that could never be replaced. And now watching his partner with a baby, seeing her take on a role that would normally make her so uncomfortable, he could do nothing but stare. She looked like a mother. And she looked like she enjoyed it.

She'd started humming softly and Booth grabbed a baby blanket off the end of the bed. They wordlessly swaddled the baby and placed him in the middle of the bed. He smiled up at them before succumbing to sleep. His cheeks drooped and his breathing slowed and Brennan reached out and stroked Andy's hair, then yawned and laid down next to him.

"I've never really appreciated mothers who are tired all the time. Andy is a relatively content child and I'm exhausted. I don't know how they do it. How did Rebecca do it?"

"I don't know. I think it's just something you do because it's your kid. And you would do anything for them."

"Do you think he'll be okay, Booth?"

"I think Andy's going to be just fine. Get some rest, Bones. I'll pick you guys up in the morning."

"What if he wakes up in the night?"

"Check his diaper, see if he wants a bottle."

"What if he keeps crying?"

"Pick him up and settle him down. Just like you've been doing."

"But what if he's still upset?"

"Bones, do you want me to stay?"

"I admit that I'm not comfortable being his only caretaker. You have more experience with infants. And experience seems to be more vital in this situation than any knowledge I have about it."

He smiled.

"Sure. I'll stay."

He settled himself on the bed too, reaching out to push Brennan's hair behind her ear.

"Know what, Bones?"

"What?"

"I'm really proud of you."

"For what, Booth?"

"I'm not sure. I just am."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Sometimes it doesn't have to."

She nodded, her eyes still focused on Andy.

"I'm going to miss him, Booth," she admitted softly, tracing her finger over Andy's hand. "I don't know why. He's not my child. I barely know him. But there's something about holding him and caring for him that makes me feel…content I suppose."

"You look into those little eyes of this person who is depending on you for everything, and even just for a moment all seems right with the world."

"How do you do it, Booth? How are you not scared all the time?"

"I don't know, Bones. I just do. It's scary and you always wonder if you're doing it right, if 10 years from now they're going to be so messed up and it's all your fault. But you just have to trust yourself that it's going to be okay and you're being the best parent you can be."

"I wonder if my parents ever thought those things. If they ever cared how Russ and I would turn out."

"They did, Bones. Every day. It may not feel like they cared, but they did. Showed it in a terrible way, but they did care."

"I want to believe that."

"I know you do. And it's going to be there for you to believe when you're ready."

He reached over and grabbed her hand, his thumb grazing over her knuckles.

"Go to sleep, Bones. We've got a big day tomorrow."

She nodded and closed her eyes, feeling sadness over parting with Andy, but almost entirely overcome with joy that he would live with people who loved him. She knew very well that it rarely happened that way, but instead of becoming preoccupied at the injustice of that tonight, she was happy for Andy. And for the first time, she was glad that she was able to accept the love and home that had been offered to her.


End file.
